fan_made_kaijufandomcom-20200214-history
Sharkosuchus
Sharkosuchus is a crocodilian-shark kaiju made by KingOfKretaceous, and is the main kaiju of the Sharkosuchus series. Name The name Sharkosuchus itself is derived from the name Sarcosuchus, which is one of the largest crocodilians of all time. However, the word "Shark" replaces "Sarco" within the name. Carcharodylus porias - its species name - is the two genus and species names of the Saltwater Crocodile and Great White mashed together. Design As aforementioned, Sharkosuchus is a crocodilian-shark kaiju who has a generally dinosaur-esque appearance. Her rear legs have increased in mass, allowing her a bipedal stance, although she can crouch down and crawl if she wishes. Her snout resembles that of a crocodile, although compared to a normal crocodilian, it is rather stubby. On her neck resides a set of gills, five on each side. Her arms have three fingers and one thumb, allowing her to grab and throw items. Her back is plated with hundreds of thick scutes, which can absorb blows from enemies or objects. Residing among the back scutes is a large dorsal fin. On the side of her body are two pectoral fins. Continuing down the body comes the tail, which is long and still plated with scutes. At the tip, though, the tail becomes a fin, which she can open or close at will. The upper half of her body is covered in a greenish grey color, while the underbelly is coated with a pale white color. Her caudal fin is a mix of the two colors. Personality Sharkosuchus is a highly territorial creature, and seems to consider Earth her domain. While oblivious to organisms much smaller than her, she can sense when large organisms are nearby and will believe that they are attempting to take over her territory, unless already a known ally and/or a relative. This leads to clashes between Sharkosuchus and the monster in question. Origins In 794 BC, a Saltwater Crocodile and a Great White encountered each other and began to clash. Minutes later, they arrived at an active volcano, which soon violently erupted, releasing strange chemicals into the sky and ocean. The force of the blast, which destroyed the volcano, resulted in the two predators being blasted into bits. The chemicals, which were radioactive, were absorbed by the disassembled creatures, who then merged into one new entity - Sharkosuchus. After awakening, the new infant creature swam to the active Mauna Loa to hibernate and grow for thousands of years. History First Generation Era Sharkosuchus (game; later adapted to film) Much later in the future, in 1984, the end of Mauna Loa's eruption was upon Hawaii. However, it was far from the final damage it would ultimately cause. Sharkosuchus had reached a stage mature enough to finally emerge from its volcanic tomb, and began awakening. The volcanic activity began spiking as she rose to the surface, eventually breaking through the top of Mauna Loa and making her way to the sea. Having never walked on land before, she had great difficulty walking, stumbling around and sometimes falling over. She finally made it to the ocean, diving in and swimming away. After being missing for a few hours, she resurfaced in Pearl City. After causing a tsunami, she wandered through the city, and while not trying to cause damage, she did anyways due to her poor walking skills and immense size. The United States military flew down to Pearl City to fire on the creature. Having never felt such a force on her, she responded in a highly hostile manner, firing her Pyroclastic Blast upon the fighter jets and causing them to crash to the ground. When a new squad approached, she opened fire back via her Obsidian Bullets. As the battle raged on, the streets and buildings were scattered with fallen military forces while Sharkosuchus still stood. The military called for the use of "Big Louis", an experimental atomic bomb with a force of 1 megaton but had a highly centralized blast force. The bomb was dropped directly above Sharkosuchus, decimating the structures of Pearl City unaffected by the battle. While highly damaging to her, Sharkosuchus ultimately survived and returned to the sea, going to Mount Pinatubo to heal and lay dormant for seven years. Sharkosuchus vs. Hybrehemoth (film) During the years between Mauna Loa and Mount Pinatubo's eruption, several experiments revolving around a way to kill Sharkosuchus arose. The most prominent was in 1989, located in Stanford, which was the prospect of creating an extremely potent venom that could kill even an organism such as Sharkosuchus in a matter of minutes, perhaps even seconds. They combined several kinds of creatures into a monstrous hybrid dubbed Hybrehemoth, which when born, they extracted the venom from and left for dead. Having survived the extraction, however, Hybrehemoth went on to grow gigantic in the following year. It constructed an enormous system of tunnels that formed sinkholes that swallowed the remnants of Stanford, but not before Hybrehemoth emerged and destroyed the city himself. The hybrid then flew across the Pacific and burrowed near Mount Pinatubo, triggering its eruption the next year. In 1991, the series of underground tunnels constructed by Hybrehemoth finally caused Mount Pinatubo to erupt, unleashing the wrath of Sharkosuchus. The rise of Sharkosuchus brought panic, but the fear intensified as Hybrehemoth emerged from his burrow, taking to the skies and soaring towards his opponent. The two creatures met for the first time and battled for dominance. The battle seemed to be at a standstill with Hybrehemoth's speed countered by Sharkosuchus' many projectiles. After a rather exhausting battle, Sharkosuchus retreated into the ocean as Hybrehemoth attacked the buildings nearby. The military attacked the hybrid, but was unsuccessful at stopping the creature. Later, the two encountered each other at the shore, but still, the two seemed unable to best one another. After much struggle, Sharkosuchus was pinned down and bitten by Hybrehemoth, becoming injected with the deadly venom. Enraged, she used her Magmakinesis for the first time, frightening the enemy. After, it took to the skies to avoid the molten rock while continuing to grasp Sharkosuchus with its enormous, hidden arms. The battle ended when she blasted one of Hybrehemoth's wings with her Pyroclastic Blast, covering it with stone and causing him to plunge downward into the ocean below with Sharkosuchus. Following a final, brief struggle between the two, the hybrid was unable to escape from the grasp of Sharkosuchus and was dragged underwater, meeting an untimely demise in the Pacific. She retreated to a distant volcano, that being the Soufrière Hills volcano, although the pain of the venom delayed her trek across the ocean. Eventually, she had arrived to the volcano, but was on the edge of death. She had to slowly recover from and become immune to the venom, and as per usual, she entered a state of hibernation for several years. Sharkosuchus vs. Koseiru (film) Six years after the confrontation between Sharkosuchus and Hybrehemoth, the latter's venom had finally worn off, while the former slowly developed an immunity of the now nonexistent venom. Meanwhile, an asteroid had been drifting from interstellar space for nearly a billion years. It had finally reached Earth, and ripped through its atmosphere, slamming into the planet in the Caribbean Sea. The impact had disturbed the Soufrière Hills volcano, and it would soon erupt. The asteroid, upon impact, had also released a microscopic, extraterrestrial life form. The life form, named Koseiru, had a simple goal: gain more mass. It started by scavenging the bones, muscle and organs of dead organisms, eventually gaining a form to traverse the water more effectively. Upon reaching a height of 49 meters, it not only gained the ability to regurgitate stomach acids (turning into an acidic mist upon contact with air), but it also moved onto the island of Montserrat while the volcano was undergoing its eruption. Soon enough, Sharkosuchus clambered out of the ash cloud, spotting Koseiru and moving towards it. The alien was no match for the much larger, stronger mutant. It used its acidic mist to burn off some of Sharkosuchus' skin, allowing it to retreat back into the ocean. However, she continued her pursuit. Sharkosuchus had caught up to the alien, who could now self-replicate material it had absorbed, allowing it to approach its final form much faster. And now the two were evenly matched when it came to strength. The creature had also gained another new skill - a spear-like tongue made of bones, quickly flicking in and out to stab its opponent in the arm. Once again, Koseiru managed to escape, as Sharkosuchus swam away to recover. A few hours later, back on the island of Montserrat, Sharkosuchus waited for the life form to arrive on the shore. Eventually, it appeared, far off in the horizon, sailing over the ocean in a new flying form. After reaching land, the two battled again, with Koseiru now having a slight edge. After receiving multiple stab wounds, Sharkosuchus knocked Koseiru out of the sky by covering up its jets using her Pyroclastic Blast. After recovering from the fall, Koseiru spat out its acid mist at its opponent, and then began to transform. Its entire body became shapeless; almost melting, as the white shapes which were presumably its bones shifted around the body, solidifying once complete. The muscles reconstructed themselves according to the bone structure, then also hardening like the bones. After finishing the transformation, Koseiru's massive final form let out a screech at its opponent. Now, Koseiru had a significant physical advantage, as the muscles and bone made a thick outer coating. Koseiru's ranged attacks gave Sharkosuchus a hard time, the latter whose attacks were now ineffective. The military arrived to aid Sharkosuchus in the battle, but they were dealing even less damage. Eventually, Sharkosuchus managed to force up magma from the ground, forcing the life form to take flight. To force it down, Sharkosuchus penetrated the comparatively thin wings of Koseiru with her Obsidian Bullets. It kept flying onwards, but finally fell to the ground when Sharkosuchus shot a concentrated fountain of magma into one of the wings, creating a gigantic hole and making flight impossible. Koseiru attempted to flee again, but this time, Sharkosuchus caught up to it, pinning it down to the ground and securing its neck in her jaws. At first, nothing had happened, but soon loud cracking came from the neck bones, which were visibly sustaining damage. The alien screeched as its bones completely snapped from the tremendous bite force, eventually becoming decapitated as the teeth sliced through the neck muscles. Sharkosuchus, now greatly weakened, watched as the headless body scrambled around before collapsing and ceasing all movement. As the head continued screeching and writhing, a pool of magma swallowed the head and the body, seemingly incinerating the creature for good. Sharkosuchus slowly waddled down to the ocean, collapsing when she reached the shore. After resting for a few minutes, she dragged herself into the ocean and swam to a closer volcano, that being the Puyehue-Cordón Caulle volcano. The injuries sustained from Koseiru slowed her travels, but eventually she had made it. She became dormant once more upon entering its magma chamber, although in 2002, Sharkosuchus temporarily awoke to lay an egg while recovering from her injuries. Sharkosuchus vs. Odniamubiah (film) During the Mid-Carboniferous, a portal in space opens temporarily as an enormous insectoid flies through, barely making it out of the portal before it closes. It flies off in a random direction, and after 90 million years, now during the Great Dying (Permian Extinction), the insectoid, or the Queen Odniamubiah, landed down on the planet known as Earth. With a world currently ill-suited for a large colony, it burrowed deep underground in what is present-day South America, and went dormant for millions of years. When the asteroid that wiped out the dinosaurs slammed into the planet, the force of the impact awoke the Queen, who began to construct her colony. In 2011, Sharkosuchus had grown immune to the Hybrehemoth's venom and recovered from her fight with Koseiru. In the meantime, the Odniamubiah colony had grown to an immense size, having burrowed deep under most of South America. As history repeated itself from 20 years ago, recently constructed burrows built by the Puyehue-Cordón Caulle volcano caused it to become unstable and eventually erupt, awakening the might of Sharkosuchus. A swarm of Odniamubiah in the area emerge from their colony and attempt to kill her, but are easily put down as the latter moves north. Meanwhile, the south portion of the volcano slides down the mountain, as a dark figure emerges from it and walks to the ocean. A larger swarm of Odniamubiah arrive and fight Sharkosuchus, but are also defeated. The further Sharkosuchus moves north, the more swarms begin to attack, with the swarm size growing with each new one. However, none of the swarms are able to stop her from her trek northward, and the situation eventually reaches a climax once she arrives in Brazil. Seemingly the rest of the colony emerged, followed by the Queen Odniamubiah herself. The Queen was much more bulky compared to her subordinates, but combined, the Odniamubiah colony overwhelmed Sharkosuchus, managing to throw her to the ground. After she killed a few more Odniamubiah, Sharkosuchus began getting pummeled by the Queen. After taking quite a beating, she practically gave up resisting as the Queen began the final blows. The colony aided in weakening Sharkosuchus to the breaking point, eventually managing to shove her onto the beach. The Queen prepared a final stab to the head, when one of the soldiers were snagged by something and dragged into the ocean. Drawing her attention away from the almost dead Sharkosuchus, the Queen lands on the beach and looks for whatever grabbed the soldier. Bursting from the water, an infant Sharkosuchus shut its jaws onto one of the Queen's legs, too weak to actually drag her under. Tossing the infant to the side, the Queen prepares to kill off the younger Sharkosuchus, in the process forgetting about the actual adult, who was able to withstand the attacks of the Queen's servants. Having managed to wipe out some of the weaker part of the colony, she tackled the Queen into the ocean. Being in her element, Sharkosuchus is able to finally exterminate the Queen, tearing off some of the Odniamubiah's legs and part of her head in the process. With no leader to command them anymore, and no central brain in the colony, the rest of the Odniamubiah go berserk, with most of the remaining colony being wiped out by themselves. Rising from the ocean, Sharkosuchus finishes off the rest of the Odniamubiah, with a bit of help from her child. After the battle finally finishes, the adult Sharkosuchus collapses from the exhaustion and pain from the battle. Eventually, after struggling to get back to her feet, she finally fainted. After waking up from four days of recovering from the fight, Sharkosuchus notices that her child is missing. Thinking that the infant merely swam off, she waddled into the ocean and begins searching for her child. After a while of searching, she gets tired around Hawaii, and sinks to the seabed to rest. Sharkosuchus vs. Iesukom ''(film) In 2018, the volcano of Kilaeua began the 62nd episode of its east rift zone eruption on the big island of Hawaii, which happened to awake Sharkosuchus. After rising from the seabed, she quickly made her way to Hawaii, sensing a force that she believed may have been her child. However, it was truly the dormant pair of kaiju known as Iesukom, the pair which were located in Oahu. They themselves awoke upon sensing Sharkosuchus approaching. Sharkosuchus surfaced on the big island of Hawaii, crossing it to more easily reach her destination. The military flew down to respond to the threat, although they couldn't draw its attention, let alone deal damage to the creature, as she was too focused on the force that she believed was her child. The Iesukom pair had awoken, but decided to stay camouflaged as their dormant form. Sharkosuchus emerged from the ocean in Honolulu, with the military in hot pursuit. Of course, her arrival heralded a tsunami as she crossed the city, unknowingly towards Iesukom. When she approached a seemingly dying tree, and after passing it, the force began weakening, confusing her. She circled around the tree for some time, trying to find her offspring. Eventually, she looked at the tree and was extremely confused when it looked back at her. TBA ''Sharkosuchus vs. Mechani-suchus (film) TBA ??? ''Sharkosuchus vs. Koseiru 2: Electric Boogaloo/Koseiru: Resurgence ''(film) The film starts with a flashback to the final confrontation of Sharkosuchus and Koseiru in 1997. At one point in the footage, a small chunk of Koseiru's muscle falls off. A mutated version of Koseiru's original, microbial state hops off, and gets away from the battlegrounds. TBA Abilities Amphibiousness Sharkosuchus is amphibious, due to having both lungs and gills. While she is normally somewhat sluggish over land, she is able to sprint for a short while. Naturally, her build makes her an excellent swimmer, allowing her to move great distances over short periods of time, swimming at a top speed of 52 knots, or 59.8405 mph. Bite Force Sharkosuchus has a very strong bite force, with maximum power at 34,250 newtons, which is about 7,700 pounds of force. This ability hasn't been used much, because her projectiles can usually keep the opponent at bay. Pyroclastic Blast Sharkosuchus' most prominent ability is expelling a large, quickly moving cloud of ash, smoke and dust, called the Pyroclastic Blast. The blast has six categories (sometimes referred to as VEI): * Category/VEI 1 : The weakest form of breath, but fastest to fire. Partially covers materials in stone. * Category/VEI 2 : The next weakest form of breath. Slightly stronger, but still quick to fire. Covers materials in a thin layer of stone. * Category/VEI 3 : The average form of breath. Charges somewhat quickly while more powerful than the previous two. Covers materials in a thick layer of stone. * Category/VEI 4 : A stronger form of breath. Charges rather slowly, but powerful. Can shatter light materials while coating thicker materials in stone. * Category/VEI 5 : The strongest form of breath at ready access. Very powerful, but charges slowly. Able to destroy many types of materials. * Category/VEI 6 : The second strongest form of breath. Only accessible in her Eruption form and very slow to build up, but extremely powerful. Can shatter most types of materials. * Category/VEI 7 : The strongest form of breath. Begins uncontrollably and erratically firing in the late stages of Eruption Form, and annihilates all but the hardest materials. Obsidian Bullets Sharkosuchus is able to fire a barrage of small obsidian bullets. While they inflict pain upon piercing the skin, they don't cause too much damage; this is a good way for Sharkosuchus to stall her opponent. Magmakinesis Magmakinesis is an ability seeing uncommon use. This is where Sharkosuchus pushes up magma from underground to the surface. Although most times it is easily accessible due to the eruption that awoke her, sometimes it can take a while to push up molten rock from the mantle. This can also have an incredible strain on her mind if she does have to force it up from the mantle. Ring of Fire The Ring of Fire is an attack only accessible in Sharkosuchus' Armor and Eruption Form. In this attack, her body is surrounded by a sphere of flames, which burst outwards into what appears to be a tsunami of fire from the outside. This ability is largely unused, due to its pairing up with the Armor and Eruption Form, which the former is also used rarely, and the latter is temporary before she inevitably explodes. Self-Destruct If Sharkosuchus has laid an egg, and is needing of a last resort to destroy her opponent, she is able to self-destruct to destroy her enemy. As it begins, a ring of what could be considered a Category/VEI 8 builds up around her before firing out in all directions. Her body (everything that isn't already glowing) soon begins to glow a bright yellow as the temperature surrounding her climbs rapidly. After about a minute of starting, the energy built up is released in a massive explosion. It is equivalent to the power of Yellowstone Caldera's possible eruption in the future. Upon contact, all materials in close range will completely disintegrate from the force of this explosion. Of course, using this ability causes the death of Sharkosuchus; as a result, it is only used as a last ditch effort. However, in her Eruption form, after a certain amount of time - normally a few days through a week or two - she will self-destruct manually, regardless if an egg has been laid or not. Weaknesses Sharkosuchus, compared to other kaiju, has relatively low stamina. While still strong and able to tough out a battle, she will become exhausted when suffering major physical damage and/or in a battle lasting for a long period of time. She is also unable to attack effectively when dealing with large swathes of enemies, becoming easily overwhelmed by the swarm and usually requiring assistance to win the battle. If molten rock is not available close to the surface, Magmakinesis is rendered somewhat useless by the time wasted forcing it to the surface. It can also be potentially dangerous due to the strain on her mind. Trivia *Sharkosuchus is able to reproduce asexually, although the biological process for this is unknown. *The current roar for Sharkosuchus was made by LesStudios. Category:Kaiju Category:Hybrids Category:KingOfKretaceous' Kaiju Category:Female Category:Universe 372 Category:Mutants Category:Earth Defenders Category:Amphibious Kaiju Category:Parents